


I'm Here

by TGIntentX



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Forever Evil (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TGIntentX/pseuds/TGIntentX
Summary: Owlman will make sure Richard Grayson will not leave again
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Thomas Wayne Jr., Dick Grayson/Thomas Wayne Jr. | Owlman
Kudos: 27
Collections: Dick Grayson Rare Pair Challenge





	I'm Here

"Don't worry, Richard. I'm here for you."

**Author's Note:**

> I saw there is a Dick Grayson rare pair challenge and wanted to try my hand in that. Also screw Owlman's cowl and suit because there is more than one version and I can't tell which is which.


End file.
